


you're the sonnet in my soul, love

by EzzyDean



Series: ballads of us [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: Tetsurou isn't used to getting what he wants, even when he knows he can have it without consequence.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: ballads of us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710346
Kudos: 52





	you're the sonnet in my soul, love

There’s nothing wrong with this. Nothing wrong with wanting. Nothing wrong with these feelings he has bubbling in his chest for Keiji. With the feelings he’s always seemed to have had for Koutarou. And now these new feelings for Daichi that are creeping up on him. Nothing wrong with any of it. Keiji has told him so and Koutarou has and Daichi… well he hasn’t been able to bring himself to really talk to Daichi about it. Daichi’s too new, too much of an unknown variable. 

Even though Tetsurou had spent months and months alone with him while he was recovering from his time spent locked up in a shitty tower. Even if they spent months sitting next to each other by a fire every night. Even though Daichi literally patched him up from what was probably to closest to Death he’s been his entire life. He’s still an unknown variable in the grand scheme of Tetsurou’s life.

For all the time they had spent alone before it was just that… before. Before Keiji had come back. Before the three of them had gone after Koutarou. Before it was the four of them, traveling the country doing whatever the hell they wanted to do. And now? Well now he just doesn’t know what to do, how to act, what to say around Daichi. He knows now that the four of them are together, will be for as long as they all live. And he just doesn’t know what to do with that.

The thing is. Tetsurou is used to wanting. Used to reaching for things just beyond his fingertips. He’s not used to getting what he wants. Not really. But with Keiji it’s okay because they’ve been together so long now and it’s okay with Koutarou because he’s one of Tetsurou’s oldest friends. But Daichi? Daichi isn’t something he’s even all that used to wanting let alone having.

“Tetsurou,” Daichi calls out. 

He’s across the clearing from Tetsurou, sharpening his sword. It was a little odd to Tetsurou that Daichi still fought most of his battles with his swords despite having a decent control on his magic. Maybe he was just more comfortable with it? Maybe he should just stop freaking out about it all and just ask Daichi. It’s not that hard. He’s usually really good at babbling and chatting and letting words just tumble from his lips.

“Tetsurou,” Daichi calls again.

Why is it so hard for him to just talk to Daichi? He never had a problem before, back when it was just the two of them. Then again even then they didn’t talk all that much. They spent plenty of time just sitting next to each other lost in their own thoughts. So why is it so hard now? Now that he knows what he wants and he knows that none of them will be upset with him over his feelings and his thoughts and his wants. He knows all of this and yet he can’t just sit down next to Daichi and talk to him. He can’t tangle their fingers together when they’re walking. He can’t—

“Tetsurou,” Daichi says, inches away, and Tetsurou startles badly enough he slides backwards off the stump he’d been sitting on.

“Oh uh hi,” Tetsurou mumbles, face flushed with embarrassment. “Did you need something?”

Daichi tilts his head and peers down at Tetsurou for a few seconds before he shakes his head and laughs softly.

“I need you to tell your brain to just shut up so you can kiss me already.”

“Oh okay,” Tetsurou replies automatically. “Wait what?”

“Stop thinking about everything so much,” Daichi says as he slowly settles himself onto Tetsurou’s waist and Tetsurou lays on the ground and stares up at him, dumbfounded. “And just kiss me. We’ll figure the rest out as it happens.”

“Huh,” Tetsurou mutters, “I can do that.”

“Whenever you are ready,” Daichi says, reaching down to rub his thumb against Tetsurou’s flushed cheek. “I’ll be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come yell at me over on [tumblr ](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
